Problem: What is the slope of the line $2y = -3x + 6$?
Dividing both sides of the equation by 2 gives $y = -\frac{3}{2}x + 3$, which is in slope-intercept form.  The coefficient of $x$ is the desired slope, $\boxed{-\frac32}$.